


Hazbin/Doom

by AnonymousWritefag



Category: Doom Hazbin Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWritefag/pseuds/AnonymousWritefag





	Hazbin/Doom

FIRST ENTRY  


Charlie couldn't help her uncomfortable pacing back and forth as she practiced various deep breathing exercises. She had to have rehearsed these exercises hundreds of times prior, she had planned on teaching it to her patients, wanting to be prepared for the likely outcome of their rising stress. But as experienced as she was with the technique, it was hardly helping to prevent the grisly images and premonitions of what was to come from racing through her mind. Along with them were the details of the frantic report detailing the recent incident of a sleazy bar downtown.  
Such a place was sure to attract the worst kinds of vagrants, delinquents, and sadists, but the recent news had described sounds of gunfire and violence that was extreme, even for a place like this. Naturally, as the psychiatrist and manager of the newly opened Hazbin Hotel, Charlie took it upon herself to investigate. Any threat to the populace had to be addressed, and this was the perfect opportunity to demonstrate that she could talk down even the worst of Hell's offenders. She had come alone, of course, as anyone would have told her not to go, if not outright demanding that she remained where it was safe. But now that she was here, walking back and forth on a street that was eerily empty, her own pep talks weren't doing her much good. Especially since her close friend Vaggie had only aided in painting vivid examples of death, dismemberment, and worse, if Charlie decided to pursue a lead like this.  
But in the end, if she couldn't talk down the kind of people that were responsible for this reason fight, what was she doing in the first place? Before she could scare herself even more, she quickly entered the bar from the back, trying her best to remain quiet. Now, Charlie wasn't faint of heart, and a lot less so than her nature implied. Living in Hell, one is bound to see their share of viscera and cruelty. But she had difficulty even opening the back door without it sloshing through...something as it opened, and the smell was overpowering.  
Charlie took care with each step, not just to make sure she was quiet, but also to take care not to step in...anyone. And there were bodies everywhere she looked, each one of known gang members or at least someone who was capable of putting up a struggle, deadly weapons and bulging muscles alike now on the floor, now rendered useless. Charlie had just remembered to breathe as she realized this wasn't a brawl, this wasn't even murder. It felt like she had just wandered into a butcher's kitchen, with the bled out corpses of strong demons in place of freshly-slaughtered animals. Charlie couldn't remember a time, all her life, where she felt so small as she aimlessly wandered through the gore, placing one shaking foot after another. Sometimes a careless step would splash the blood beneath her, the sound of it the only thing snapping her mind back to reality and reminding her to be more cautious.  
Yet her mind still reeled as she tried to empathize with the pain these poor souls felt before they died. This gave her the determination to see to it that it doesn't happen again. She was going to make Hell a safer place, even if it meant creeping through the meat grinder this bar had become. She was in the kitchen, and soon peeked her head through the door leading into the dining area. From what she could tell, several windows had been smashed open, and the whole place was riddled with signs of a struggle, between crushed furniture and bullet-riddled walls. Once again, there was something about this scene that separated it from the usual violence Charlie had eventually grown accustomed to. She couldn't keep her arms from trembling as she forced open the kitchen door.  
She wasn't weak, relatively speaking, but she obviously wasn't close to the level of savagery that was put so clearly on display here. But from the sound of it, the place was empty. With any luck, the people responsible for the massacre had already left. Or, would that be unlucky, since she was trying to find them? She couldn't hear anything aside from her own labored breathing as she tried to keep quiet, so she gave up on her agonizingly slow movement and began to walk normally. It'd be a shame if this turned out to be for nothing, but she wanted to leave as soon as possible, between the overpowering smell and shattered corpses. Now as she stood, she could even make out some of them had been severed in pieces. Perhaps she was just better off turning her nose for now and letting someone else look into this.  
She threw open the bar's doors, and they creaked loudly, very loudly. Louder than Charlie would have liked, because it seemed to have attracted some attention. She heard a noise behind her, and she whipped around, startled. Something was moving at the counter, rising to its feet. She assumed it was just a corpse judging by how it was hunched over. Apparently, it had been perusing the various liquor that was in stock, as it held a bottle in its hand. It moved fast, despite its bulk, and it stood a head over Charlie. Started by this lumbering form, Charlie panicked as she spun around and tripped, falling backwards, almost screaming as she panicked. Her horns reflexively sprung from her head as she panted, scooting herself backwards, putting her arms over her head, her body a quavering wreck. The figure, who shattered the bottle on the counter, leaving nothing but a jagged edge, stopped as she cowered, looking over her. She couldn't see a face, and it said nothing, leaving her nothing to work with. It paused, but she still felt she was in impending danger, as fearful thoughts filled her mind. She told herself she had to do something, but was drawing a blank on any possible solutions.  
"Don't...try anything...", she sputtered pathetically, all she could manage in her current state. But as she spoke, the figure reacted further, relaxing its tense shoulders, but only slightly, and it took a step back. Charlie gripped her chest as she breathed. Did they know who she was? If a diplomatic approach was working, Charlie knew how to do that. She stood up on trembling knees, letting her horns relax as she struggled to regain her composure.  
"There's...nothing to be anxious about." She continued, holding her hands out to show she meant no harm. As she stood back on two feet, she was able to get a better look at the stranger, and...they were perhaps one of the most intimidating forms she had ever looked upon, and that was saying a lot. Holstered around his body were weapons that were bigger than Charlie was, and she paused for a moment to wonder why he even had them, as his arms looked like they could crush someone's bones with a hug, hands that could pop off someone's head like the tab off a soda can. Charlie still couldn't see his face, it was hidden by the green visor of a helmet that was tougher than she was. Whatever skin that was left unarmored may as well be armor itself, muscles that were toned from a life time of struggle. This man could kill Charlie with a flick of his wrist, quite literally. But still, he said nothing, watching her, and she was frightened enough to stutter out more words, they seemed to be all that was placating this slab of a man.  
"All of this...it happens, right? Self defense?" She said, the joke being too awkward to be suave. The man's posture relaxed, from what was once a stance ready to kill someone to a man who looked like he was comfortable in his own home. Perhaps it really was something that happened a lot to him.  
"These guys...they were, uh...a bad lot." She continued. The man dropped the beer bottle to the ground, and it splintered loudly on the floor.  
"So...so there's no need to feel bad about what happened...right?" She figured she may as well get some practice in if she was about to die. The man casually slung a massive gun over his shoulder, seeming to eye it more than he was her. He may have slowed his reaction, but Charlie didn't like this lack of communication. Maybe she could prompt a reaction.  
"Okay...I'm glad we agree! We agree, right?" She ventured, now moving her hands to gesture a response from him. But still, he said nothing. She would have been frightened by this were it not for his relaxed posture.  
"Right! Good, we...we agree on something." She paused, thinking of what else to say. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place.  
"But listen...I don't think this is something that can...keep happening. Self defense or not, you seem to be rather good at this." She made a show of looking around.  
"So, I think...if you want, of course...that you should...come speak to me, sometime! About it! The killing, I mean!" She felt herself sweating bullets as she spoke. Not only was she trying to communicate with this violent stranger, but she was also opening up, in a way. This would be one of the first clients of Hazbin Hotel. She handed him her card, something he peered closely at, treating it with a surprising amount of care.  
"So...I think...if you have any problems with, uh, anger, or...hurting people, we should...schedule, something." For some reason, something she couldn't even explain to herself, she was beginning to feel embarrassed more than frightened. The man took the card in his hand, and the sight of him not simply tossing it made Charlie feel inexplicably happy, as well.  
"Good! Good! Yes, okay...I'll just...see you, then!" She chirped. The man nodded in response. Charlie turned and left, starting down the street, and she wasn't sure if she was walking quickly out of anxiety, or joy.  


SECOND ENTRY  


"I'm still mad at you, you know." Charlie wasn't surprised by this statement. Understandably, Vaggie was not please with Charlie's news of her recent "adventure." It was quite the risk she had took, but Charlie firmly believed she made the right choice. Vaggie still wasn't quick to forgive, but then she never was.  
"Just don't take it out on my patient." Was her retort. Her tone was admittedly pretty brisk, but Charlie had grown used to Vaggie's sultry nature, and she herself didn't feel emotional when getting scolded.  
"I might have to if he decides to repeat what happened yesterday." Vaggie muttered.  
"It's not going to happen." Charlie said, bluntly. She wasn't having arguing about this again. She had faith in her client, and that was that. She couldn't explain why, she just knew she couldn't turn her back on him. No one was beyond help.  
That being said, Charlie may have overstated how her encounter played out to Vaggie. She had been waiting in her office all day, but there was no guarantee that the man would even show. Charlie had just been too excited over the very prospect of that, and so she spent all day readying herself for the event. Vaggie had still kept her company, but this was more-so out of concern than anything else, and Charlie had even taken care to downplay the full extent of the man's violent tendencies. It was only after a few more tense, silent moments and Charlie pretending to be more busy than she actually was until there was a buzzing at the door.  
Vaggie couldn't say a word before Charlie practically leapt to the door in her excitement, but when she gripped the knob she paused for a bit to regain her composure.  
"Hellooooo!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she flung the door open. But it was only Angel Dust, the only demon so far that had agreed to become a "patient" under Charlie's care, though she got the impression that it was for his own amusement or personal gain, rather than anything else.  
"Yeah, it's me." He muttered as he pushed his way past her.  
"Need a place to sleep?" Vaggie sighed, not even bothering to make eye contact. Angel Dust returned her spite by promptly seating himself in a chair propped up against a wall with an uncaring attitude.  
"Got it in a little trouble recently, this place will keep me out of sight for a while." He gestured at Charlie with his thumb.  
"So what's she so happy about? More than usual, I mean."  
"She's just been waiting for our latest friend to show up. And going off her description, he's even more of a handful than you are." Vaggie explained. Angel Dust tittered at this.  
"Really? Quite the juggling act you've got going on, Cherry-Cheeks." He laughed, before grabbing one of the magazines Charlie had left out for any visitors. Between Vaggie's concern and Angel Dust's contempt, Charlie was not amused. She hoped the news of a harsh outlaw would start making people take her...seriously. Unfortunately, Angel Dust picked up on her disdain as she resumed her position at her desk.  
"Well, go on. Tell me about the guy. Emotional issues? Sadist? Cry-baby? What's he like?" He prodded, his position in the chair becoming more and more relaxed. Charlie exchanged glances with Vaggie to see if there was any input she wanted to provide, and then spoke up when Vaggie said nothing.  
"Well, he's...big. Giant, even. Green. I don't know a lot about him other than the fact that he's strong and good at fighting." She began to explain carefully, but Angel Dust interrupted her.  
"Hold on a sec. This guy wouldn't happen to have arms the size of tree trunks, would he? Faceless, silent mystery-man?" He asked, the sleazy expression of his face shifting to one of curiosity. Charlie and Vaggie both returned his interest.  
"Yeah...why?" Charlie asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"I saw some guy fit that bill lurking around outside this hotel. Was wondering what the fuck he was doing. Seemed lost." Angel Dust told them. At that, the exhilaration that Charlie lost only a moment ago was returned to her.  
"Oh! I should go get him, then...no, wait! That's not professional enough, I have to look like I'm preoccupied...or will it be better that I try to be friendlier at first?" Once again she found herself pacing back and forth in her excitement.  
"Look, I'll just...I'll just go talk to him." Vaggie sighed, and started for the door, before throwing Charlie a look over her shoulder.  
"You'd better be right about him." And then she was gone. Angel Dust had returned to his nonchalant act, absent-mindedly flipping through his magazine. But Charlie wasn't about to let the demeanor of her companions ail her mood. With luck, she would finally be able to experience the moment she had waited for so long for, to actually redeem a willing soul. And maybe Angel Dust would be willing to finally play ball after seeing how good at her job she was. That she wasn't just some kind of hack, or a kid in over her head.

  
THIRD ENTRY  


When Vaggie returned with the armored man from before, his form was as intimidating as ever, lurching over Vaggie as his boots announced every step he took profoundly. Fortunately, Charlie had accommodated the hotel for demons of all sizes, as Hell had many kinds of creatures to offer, so he had no trouble moving around. He even seemed impressed by the building himself, as his head swept around to take in the environment. Charlie stood by the door to her office to wave them down, Vaggie giving her a nervous smile while the man seemed to relax at the sight of her. Poor thing must spend all its time surrounded by strange, unforgiving faces.  
As he awkwardly stepped past her, she noticed just how filthy his armor was in the light, spattered by blood that could've been days old, and other stains less so.  
"I think he killed someone on the way here!" Vaggie hissed to Charlie once the stranger was out of earshot.  
"I told you to give him a chance!" Charlie whispered back, before sliding out a chair that could support the man's impressive bulk.  
Before the armored man could even seat, Charlie had already taken a position at her desk while Vaggie escorted him in.  
"Welcome to Hazbin Hotel! I'm so glad you decided to check in!" She exclaimed, a little too excitedly. The man said nothing as he hunched in his chair, still taking time to check his surroundings.  
"Good luck getting a response out of this one. I was trying to get his attention for a couple of minutes before I gave up." Angel Dust remarked. Vaggie looked like she was getting more tense by the second. Charlie was still for a moment. This stranger hadn't said a word even in their first encounter. Demons who were antisocial were one thing, but Charlie couldn't read him at all. But if she was going to get to know him, perhaps it was better to just keep things simple. And what was more simple than introductions?  
"Well, we shouldn't crowd around him." She said, lifting a hand.  
"That's Vaggie, my best friend. That's Angel Dust, a fellow client of yours." She pointed to each as she spoke.  
"And you can call me Charlie!" She extended her hand out. She didn't say any more, wanting to let him act on his own rather than directly asking for a response. Fortunately, this actually prompted a response. Maybe all he needed was a warmer environment, Charlie thought to herself. He reached for some kind of necklace he kept tucked somewhere, and upon closer inspection, Charlie realized they were dog tags.  
"Stan Blazkowicz?" She murmured aloud. Stan nodded in response. Charlie felt that creeping, happy sensation again.  
"Huh. How about that, she actually did it." Angel Dust halfheartedly commented. "Okay, Bill."  
He had leaned into a slouching position on the chair with his legs in the air, but then he picked his head up.  
"You know, I don't think I've ever met any demon who called themselves a regular name like that." He inquired. Charlie's good mood distracted her from obvious observations like that, but he was right. And where did he get dog tags? There was no standing demon military. And William's skin was a different pigmentation from anyone she's ever met. And leathery, and...  
"Vaggie, can we go talk for a second?" Charlie blurted out, taking Vaggie by the shoulders and pushing her out the door.  
"We'll just be a moment!" She called reassuringly over her shoulder before shutting the door.  
"What's wrong now?" Vaggie grunted, a little too loudly.  
"There's something different about William." Charlie whispered, trying to hint at Vaggie as to what whispering actually sounds like.  
"Besides the obvious?"  
"Not exactly, I mean he's not...like a demon."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's..." Charlie paused for a moment, peering through the door window for a moment.  
"It's hard to explain, okay? It just feels like he's not from around here."  
"So what, there's others like him?"  
"Not necessarily, just...look, I've spent a lot of time preparing for the kinds of demons I'd come across. It's actually easier to, well, categorize them than you'd think. But look at this guy's skin! He's just...out of place. Like he's more...lively." Charlie was beginning to feel a little exasperated at how un-helpful she sounded, even to herself, but that's what was on her mind. Vaggie seemed uncertain, but she trusted Charlie enough to take her on her word.  
"So now what? What do we say?"  
"I don't know yet, but...that's probably why he's been so quiet. All of this must be new to him, you know? Let's just try to work things out." Charlie opened her office door with a flourish, not wanting to keep her guest waiting.  
"Well, I'm glad that we're done going over topics completely unrelated to anyone here!" She said loudly, giving Vaggie a wink. Angel Dust didn't respond and William seemed to be fiddling with his gear. Charlie was unperturbed by this as she stepped forward, slinging an arm around his shoulder.  
"I was just thinking about how people shouldn't feel uncomfortable, just because they're in an unfamiliar place with people they don't know!" She said, trying to make a show of how she was definitely not talking about him. However, this seemed to resonate with William, turning his obscured gaze towards her. Charlie said nothing, eagerly waiting for some kind of response from him. But before there could have been a response, there was a noise coming from a nearby window, outside, and down below. And then, there was a shattering sound inside.  
Charlie jumped at the sound of glass splintering, once again her horns instinctively springing from her head She thought she had better control over that. Checking the room, it seemed like someone threw a rock through her window...again. William had already seen what it was like for Charlie to be distraught, so he rose to his feet, his menacing form becoming more pronounced.  
"No, no! It's okay, it's okay! This just...it happens." Charlie said, reassuringly, almost pleadingly so, as she put a firmer grip on his shoulders while Vaggie went to look out the window.  
"Fuck off, asshole!" She called out. Angel Dust seemed as uninterested as ever. Charlie took that to mean that least she wasn't getting heat from someone he knew, that would have been bad.  
"Sit in your little castle, dumb bitch!" Charlie froze. Usually the vagrant would have just been on their way by now. She didn't know what'd she do if they stuck around for more.  
"I'll come down there and leave a bloody speck if you wanna keep going!" Vaggie hollered. She was helping, but Charlie was worried about her getting William riled up, something that was being more evident as he stomped towards the window, preparing one of those massive weapons of his.  
"Wait...waitwaitwait!" Charlie hissed, trying to tug on his shoulders to no avail. Now Angel Dust was interested, watching the armored soldier with fascinated intent. Vaggie heard his heavy boots approaching behind her and turned around, about to say something but he shouldered past her. The weapon he held was large enough for even him to use both hands, some kind of railgun that was a sleek white color, radiating with power cells, resting it on the window sill.  
"You'll stay holed up in your sunshine house if you know what's goo-" The railgun ignited with a blue pulse, sending an arcing wave forward. There was an abrupt cry of agony, and then there was nothing. The soldier, content, returned to his seat. Now it was both Charlie and Angelt Dust's to push their way to the window. From the height of the window, all they could see was the smoking, radiated corpse of someone who had half of their upper body melted away.  
"Bill, buddy, I'm delighted to see that I had the wrong idea about!" Angel Dust remarked, turning to give William a congratulatory pat on the back. And a few more in various other places along his body. Lower places of his body. Charlie was still fixated with widened eyes on the smoldering corpse. But what did it mean? If this man was so isolated, why was he so quick to kill others? And if he had a disregard for life, why hadn't he killed her yet? What made her so different? Then her thoughts were fixed on how he had looked over her business card. Was it really that simple?  
"Hey, Angel Dust..."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"What were your thoughts on Hazbin Hotel, again?"  
"Oh, simple. I think it's a bunch of shit that's gonna blow up in your pretty face. I mean, you'd have to be some kind of psycho to actually think-" William brought a gauntleted fist upward, hitting Angel Dust clean in the nose, which expelled quite an amount of blood, despite the clear lack of force behind it.  
"OW! Fucking...damnit!" He whined, staggering backward as his limbs flailed around him. Now Charlie was more perplexed. It was only a hunch, but it was quite one to pursue as her mind whirled with the possibilities. But something that occurred to her was how, aside from Vaggie, this was the first time she had some real assistance. No one actually believed in Hazbin Hotel's potential, and despite Charlie's wealth, she had found herself attending many of the responsibilities on her own, from receptionist, to psychiatrist, even to janitor. She had done all of this because she wanted the hotel to succeed, she had never even stopped to ask if there were alternatives. Until now.

FOURTH ENTRY

Charlie had taken another peek out of the window. The demon's corpse no longer smoldered, just a stain on the ground. No doubt this would reach the news, although random deaths were frequent in Hell, it would certainly create a buzz as to a murder being enacted by someone from within the supposedly peace-loving Hazbin Hotel. But that wasn't important right now, for now she had to address the imposing, armored elephant in the room. Turning to her guest, she cleared her throat, slightly awkwardly. Though Angel Dust had already left the room, and in quite the hurry, Vaggie remained, eyeing Charlie rather nervously, as if she already anticipated what Charlie was about to say. And she dreaded it. Unperturbed, Charlie spoke up to her attentive patient.  
"So, regarding what just...happened, I hope you'll understand if I...have a request for you." Charlie tried to pick her words very carefully, so as to neither upset William, nor feel as though she was imposing him. He simply watched her, as expressionless as ever in body language. Just the usual hulking figure. Charlie took this as a sign to continue.  
"W-well, uh...I was just wondering if, you...well, do you have a positive opinion about Hazbin Hotel?" she steadily inquired. To this, William responded, with whatever nod his rigid neck could manage. Charlie could swear she felt her heart skip a beat at this. Finally...someone who took her seriously.  
"Good! Then, I was also wondering...would you be willing to, well, lend a hand around here?" She asked. William seemed puzzled, so she went on.  
"Just helping with the Hotel's responsibilities. I've mostly been working on my own, here, for some time, and...well, a lot of demons around here don't like my ideas. With someone as strong as you around...maybe they'll think twice before they do something dangerous." Charlie explained, carefully. Vaggie's expression looked as though she was willing to cry aloud a million reasons why this was a dumb idea. But the one on Charlie's own mind was, could this be considered exploitation? The man had come here because she promised to assist him with his temper issues. And yet, William didn't seem insane, or disturbed, in fact he seemed smarter than his stature would suggest. Without saying a word, he gave off the impression that he was a man that could be counted on.  
"You'll have a full-on job, making short work of demons that want to put a halt to our progress. Dangerous demons." She said, rather bluntly, though she decided it was necessary. William seemed to perk up at this, a more attentive stance and eagerly rolling the chambers of one of his weapons. Seeing no sign of discomfort or fear, Charlie took another step forward. She stretched out her arm.  
"Then we have a deal?" She asked. William returned this gesture. Her arm was laughably dwarfed by his own, and as their hands shook, she felt like her bones could be turned to powder with just a reflex of William's fingers. Even the textures of their apparel, from his stained and worn armor to her own freshly woven coat, were worlds apart, and especially the difference in their musculature. Yet Charlie knew there was nothing to worry about. She had learned to become rather good at reading others, and especially their intent. That was just a fact of surviving in Hell. Now, all that remained was preparing what she was going to say on broad television regarding the murder that transpired on her property.


End file.
